Zatanna
Zatanna Zatara tofikcyjna postać z uniwersum DC Comics . Stworzony przez pisarza Gardner Fox i artysta Murphy Anderson, Zatanna pierwszy pojawił się w Hawkman obj . 1 nr 4 ( październik-listopad 1964) . Charakter , zarównomag etap iprawdziwy magik jak jej ojciec Giovanni " John " Zatara , jest znana z zaangażowania w Justice League , jej retconned związku z dzieciństwa z Batman i jej przekraczania linii Vertigo z postaciami takimi jak romantycznym partnerem John Constantine i protegowany Timothy Hunter . Była czwarta w rankingu "100 Sexiest Women w Comics " komiks Kupującego przewodnika listy. [ 1 ] Fikcyjna biografia [ edytuj] Zatanna jest córką magika Giovanni Zatara ( który pojawił się w Złotym Wieku komiksy ) i Sindella , członek mistycznego rasy Homo magicznego . Jej młodszy kuzyn ,nastolatek Zachary Zatara , jest takżeczarodziejem w DCU . Zatanna sprawia, że jej życie jako iluzjonista etapie przed odkrywanie jej magicznych zdolności , gdy śledztwo w sprawie zniknięcia jej ojca . Szukaj Zatanna dla ojca byłprzedmiotem fabuły , która pojawiła się w kilku tytułach redakcją Juliusza Schwartz oraz w to, Zatanna współdziała z Batman i Robin ( w przebraniu jako czarownica i pod kontrolą villainOutsider ) , Hawkman i Hawkwoman ( Hawkman Cz. 1 , nr 4 , listopad 1964) ,Atom (Atom nr 19 , maj 1965) , Green Lantern ( Zielona LanternVol . 2 , nr 42 , styczeń 1966) i wydłużone Man ( Detective Comics # 355 , wrzesień 1966) . Seria zakończyła się Justice League of America # 51 (luty 1967) . Ta przygoda Justice League miało miejsce podczas telewizyjnego szał Batman gdzie Batman był w widocznym miejscu na okładce . Założenie , żeczarownica w Detective # 336 był Zatanna był postrzegany przez wielu fanów w czasie jako próba uzyskania Batman udział w tym wydaniu Justice League of America nie ważne jak niejasnepołączenie dążeniu Zatanna było . Zatanna pomaga Justice League of America w wielu przypadkach , zanim został wybrany do członkostwa w Justice League of America # 161 ( grudzień 1978 ) . Podczas swojej kadencji w grupie , zmniejsza jej poziom mocy , tak, że tylko ona może kontrolować cztery żywioły ziemi , powietrza , ognia i wody ; ograniczenie to jest odwrócony w World Finest Comics # 277 ( marzec 1982 ) . W Książki Neila Gaimana z serii Magiczne Zatanna staje przyjaciół i nawet tymczasowy opiekun do Timothy Hunter, chłopiec musi stać się największym czarodziejem na świecie , a jego dziewczyna Molly , który w tym czasie był przeklęty przez Królowej Wróżek i nie mogąc dotknąć coś w ludzkim świecie tym podłożu. Po krótkim pobycie posłała Molly do domu i Tim powędrował na własnych przygód. W 2004 limitowanej serii z Identity Crisis , Zatanna jestczłonkiem Justice League w czasievillain Dr Światło ataki i brutalnie gwałci żonę wydłużonego człowieka, Sue Dibny . Kiedy zatrzymany , on zagraża rodzinom członków JLA . Chociaż Zatanna jest gotów wymazać wspomnienia Światła incydentu ( jak to robiła do innych czarnych charakterów z wiedzy niebezpiecznej do Ligi ) , manipulowanie umysłem Światła wywołuje dyskusję wśród członków Ligi : powinien osobowość oprawcy zostać przekształcone w celu zapobiegania mu od powtórzenia jego zbrodni? Zatanna , Hawkman iAtom ( Ray Palmer ) głosowanie dla takiego działania , a zielona strzałka , Black Canary , a Green Lantern ( Hal Jordan ) głosowanie przeciwko . Flash ( Barry Allen ) łamie krawat. Mind - chusteczki Zatanna światła, a wyniki procesu w jego zdolności intelektualnych jest obniżona . W środku procesu , pojawia Batman i próbuje go powstrzymać. Zatanna zamraża go , a członkowie głosować jednomyślnie wymazać wspomnienia Batmana incydentu , jak również. Jej związek pracuje Batman zaczyna szwankować po odkrywa zmianę jego pamięci . Kiedy Zatanna pomaga Batman z rekonesansu w jednej z Ra al Ghul w Lazarus Pits , pyta go, dlaczego przyszedł do niej . "Potrzebowałem kogoś mógłbym zaufać , " Batman mówi . " Ale musiałem zadowolić ciebie . " Jednak po Nieskończonego kryzysu , ich związek wydaje się , aby rosły ; w Detective Comics # 824 nazywa ją o informacje na karcie recepty zaangażowanych w oszukiwania Penguin . On nie mówi się o ich konflikcie , i mimochodem nazywa ją jej pseudonim , " Zee " . Catwoman odkrywa, że Zatanna umysł - wytrzeć dr Światła w Identity Crisis nie jestodosobnionym zjawiskiem ; Podróż Kobiety-Kota z złoczyńcy do bohatera i jej wyniku starań , aby prowadzić moralne życie są retconned jakowynik interwencji psychicznej Zatanna za . Kobieta-Kot jest nieufność jej wspomnienia , motywy i wybory ona wprowadzone od tego incydentu . W odwecie , Catwoman obejmuje usta Zatanna za kawałkiem taśmy izolacyjnej i rzuca ją przez okno . 2005 cztery problem Zatanna limitowanej serii została wydana w ramach Granta Morrisona Siedmiu żołnierzy w przypadku zwycięstwa . W nim, w grupie wsparcia dla superbohaterów , ona opowiada nieudaną magiczny rytuał wyszukiwania dla tomów ojca , podczas którego jeden z jej ostatnich zaklęć przywołuje zmiennokształtnego nazwie Gwydion , który zabija swoich towarzyszy . Ten uraz , w połączeniu z jej winy z jej byłych chusteczki umysł , ograbia ją z jej mocy. Z pomocą swojego nowego ucznia , Misty Kilgore , ona oddaje Gwydion używać jako własne. Ona w końcu odzyskuje zaufanie i kompetencje , i używa ich do pokonania Zor , fałszywy czas Tailor , który wydał Sheeda jak zaraza do zarażania i degradacji cały wszechświat . W nagrodę , inne krawieckie czasowe pozwalają jej jedno ostatnie spotkanie z ojcem, który odkrywa , że jego książki zostały napisane dla niej , jego zaklęcia i " największym darem dla świata . " W końcowej walce z Sheeda , Zatanna rzuca zaklęcie przenieść w czasie i przestrzeni , z mocą wsteczną, pozycjonowanie Siedem żołnierzy do obalenia Sheeda . W Detective Comics # 833 (sierpień 2007) , stwierdza się, że ojciec Zatanna byłprzyjacielem Thomasa Wayne'a. Zatara przeszkoleni Bruce Wayne w sztuce ucieczki , a Bruce i Zatanna byli przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa ( choć Batman uważa, że nigdy nie spotkał w swoim Justice League of America # 51 , a jej tylko wspomnienie spotkania z nim , podczas gdy ona jest w przebraniu ) . Bruce pomaga Zatanna zbadania śmierci jednego z jej byłych asystentów ; wszystkie tropy wskazują na wykonawcę nazwie Ivar Loxias . Jednak Loxias objawia sięJoker w przebraniu ; On strzela Zatanna w gardle i incapacitates Batmana . Zatanna jest w stanie wyleczyć się pisząc zaklęcie utwardzania w jej własnej krwi , a ona jest instrumentalne w foliowanie plan Jokera . Bruce stawia zdradę Zatanna jest za nim , dzięki czemudwa odnowić swoją przyjaźń . Na " Apelu " z Justice League of America # 22 , Zatanna jest wymienione jako część zespołu . Wezwany do pomocy w przywróceniu Red Tornado w jego postaci android , ona pomaga Ligę gdy są one zagrożone przez nowe , potężne iteracji Amazo . Podczas bitwy , Zatanna ma usta magicznie usunięte z jej zaklęć , i po raz kolejny używa jej krew pisać czary i przywrócić go . [ 2 ] Jednak ona jest wyciszony ponownie po Amazo wykorzystuje swój pierścień mocy , aby stworzyć na jej ustach knebel że nie jest w stanie usunąć , czyniąc ją bezużyteczne przez większość walki . Po Wonder Woman zrzuca koncentracji Amazo i powoduje knebel zniknąć , Zatanna pokonuje Amazo raz na zawsze za pomocą duszy Red Tornado . Po tej bitwie , Zatanna dołącza do zespołu . [ 3 ] Zatanna później towarzyszy Firestorm , Czarna błyskawica, a Batman do Metropolis po uwierzyli Kimiyo Hoshi został porwany przez agentów tajnych metahuman zespołu znanego jako gabinetu cieni . [ 4 ] [ 5 ] Po krótkim konflikcie , Zatanna i innych są informowani przez nastoletnią Twórcą rakietowych Kimiyo za postrzegany uprowadzenie było rzeczywiścienieporozumienie spowodowane misji gabinetu cieni , aby szukać jej pomocy w radzeniu sobie z kosmicznym wampirów znanych jako Starbreaker . [ 6 ] [ 7 ] z pomocą Komputery i ikony, Zatanna i jej towarzysze są w stanie pokonać Starbreaker w ogromnej bitwie w Himalajach . [ 8 ] [ 9 ] [ 10 ] Kostium Nowego 52 Zatanna za . Sztuka Michaela Janin . W Gotham City Sirens Zatanna odwiedza i gwałtownie powstrzymują Poison Ivy , który oddziałuje poprzez drzewa i pyta ją, czy jej spotkanie z Catwoman zmienił Selina w żaden sposób . 11 Zatanna bierze urlop od JLA , by pojawić się w trakcie bitwy z Despero . Po Despero jest pokonany , Zatanna informuje Ligi apokaliptycznych wydarzeń Czarna noc zachodzących na całym świecie. [ 12 ] Po zrobieniu zespół do Sali Sprawiedliwości , aby znaleźć Firestorm , że jest zmuszony do walki nieumarłych postać ojca , stale pit czarną magię on dzierży na własną rękę ; . [ 13 ] zakłada się , że udało się wygnać black Lantern , ale pozostał psychicznie zdruzgotany od konieczności ponownie zabić ojca ( w pewnym sensie ) [ 14 ] w Skutki Czarna noc , Kimiyo wspomina, że Zatanna jest jednym z członków , który opuścił zespół . [ 15 ] W maju 2010 Zatanna zaczął wystąpili we własnej serii solo, napisana przez Paula Dini i sztuki z Stephane Roux . Teraz nie jest jużaktywnym członkiem JLA , Zatanna proszony jest przez oficera Dale Colton , aby pomóc jej rozwiązać sprawę morderstwa w restauracji odwiedzany przez gangsterów . Zatanna informuje Dale , żemordercą byłpotężny czarnoksiężnik znany jako Brat noc, kto rządzi na scenie nadprzyrodzone zbrodni w San Francisco. Po Zatanna pojawia się w demonicznego klubie nocy i grozi mu , on odpowiada, wzywając potężny koszmar demona o pomoc w podejmowaniu ją w dół , [ 16 ] , ale porażki Zatanna i więzi demona , aby pomóc jej później . [ 17 ]krzywy właściciel kasyna którzy zawarli umowę o wiecznej młodości z demon skąpstwa sprzedając dusze swoich narzeczonych do jednego demona - każdy twierdzeniom sekund demon po wymawiane są mąż i żona - próby wykorzystania eliksir miłosny , aby wygrać duszę Zatanna za dla swego pana , [ 18 ] , ale kiedy jej kuzyn Zachary , który przyszedł , aby znaleźć Zatanna po tęskniła jego show- przerwy zaklęcie ,właściciel kasyna błaga Zatanna , aby włączyć go do bezdusznej bryły złota , aby uciec męki w piekle . [ 19 ] Oprócz brata Night, Zatanna stoi także innych zagrożeń , takich jak Oscar Hample , człowieka , który próbował ją zamordować , kiedy byładzieckiem i został przekształcony w marionetkę przez jej ojca . [ 20 ] ona jest także porwana przez nowy czarny charakter o imieniu Syfon , który próbuje ukraść jej umiejętności . Korzystanie z telefonu komórkowego Zatanna za , Power Girl odnajduje ją i usuwa taśmę z ust Zatanna , a razem dwie bohaterki pokonać syfon. [ 21 ] Seria Zatanna zakończył z problemem # 16 . Nowy 52 [ edytuj] W tym osi czasu nowej 52 , Zatanna powstał w jednym z głównych bohaterów serii Peter Milligan w Justice League Mrocznego . Ona również ma na sobie nowy strój , choć wciąż nosi strój klasyczny maga jej podczas koncertów . W pierwszym numerze , dowiaduje się, że Superman , Wonder Woman i Cyborg został pokonany przez czarodziejka i wolontariuszy swoje usługi do Ligi . Batman oferuje jej pomóc walczyć czarodziejka , ale Zatanna używa swoich mocy, by go związać , rozumując , że Batman jest zbyt cenny dla świata, aby umrzeć w walce . [ 22 ] Relacje [ edytuj] Zatanna miał różne romantyczne relacje z innymi postaciami DC , w tym John Constantine ( z którą praktykuje tantrę ) i Doctor Trzynastu. [ 23 ] Zatanna miał również krótką flirtational związek z jej kolegów Sprawiedliwości LEAGUERFlash ( Barry Allen ) wkrótce po śmierci żony Iris . Ona również ( obecnie ) ma silną przyjaźń z Batman ze względu na ich wspólną ( retconned ) przeszłości . W Detective Comics # 843 i # 844 , Zatanna i Bruce krótko omówić możliwość posiadania bardziej znaczący związek. Zarówno później przyznać, że Bruce jest zbyt oddany swojej sprawy , jak Batman , aby dać jej relacji , że chce za , aleparę potwierdzają swoją więź jak bliscy przyjaciele . Catwoman , wydaje się jednak , aby rozważyć Zatannabardziej niebezpieczny rywal dla grzeczności Bruce'a niż Jezebel Jet ( jego narzeczona w czasie ) . [ 24 ]gadkę między dwoma kobietami potwierdza jak Zatanna naprawdę oznaczało , podczas pamiętnej rozmowy z Bruce, do zbadać możliwość prawdziwego romansu , ale okazało się, spokojnie zrezygnował z roli najlepszego przyjaciela i powiernika . Twierdzenie, do działania w najlepszym interesie Bruce'a , ona pcha Selina do wyznawania swoich uczuć do Bruce, więc kradną mu Jezebel Jet , zanim będzie za późno . [ 25 ] Kompetencje i zdolności [ edytuj] Zatanna jest jedną z najpotężniejszych czarodziejek w uniwersum DC , którego umiejętności są widocznie genetyczne . Jako hołd dla jej ojca , a jako punkt kontaktowy , zwykle rzuca zaklęcia mówiąc słownych poleceń tyłu. Ona również udowodnione w stanie w wielu przypadkach z zaklęć , mówiąc normalnie , i , w rzadkich przypadkach ,możliwość korzystania z magii dla prostych zadań bez mówienia . Jak Black Canary , poleganie Zatanna w sprawie jej głosu często prowadziło do jej związania i zakneblowany przez czarnych charakterów w historii Silver Age , przez co jej " bezsilny " . W bardzo rzadkich przypadkach , Zatanna nie rzucać zaklęcia , zapisując je we własnej krwi , a nie mówić na głos . Jest on stosowany w ostateczności , tylko leczyć z poważnych szkód fizycznych , zapobiegając jej mówić , jak o jej krtań zniekształcone przez pocisk lub usta magicznie usunięte przez jej własnych kompetencji . Tylko magiczne polecenie wydane w obu przypadkach Wylecz mnie , musiał być wpisany do tyłu , jakby mówiąc ( laeH em ) . Nadużywanie jej magiczne moce mogą wyczerpać do tego stopnia, że dalsze korzystanie z nich zaczyna się umieścić znaczne obciążenie dla jej dobrego samopoczucia fizycznego : jak z innymi magicznymi użytkowników , to jedyny sposób , aby przywrócić jej Zmniejszający uprawnień jestwydłużony okres odpoczynku . Nawet jeśli nie jako adept jako Madame Xanadu , Zatanna okazał się stanie wezwać tarot czytania dla wglądu lub wróżenia . [ 25 ] Wydaje się, że takiezadanie nie wymaga werbalne zaklęcia , ustne lub pisemne , w ogóle , ani nie jest związany z specyficzne talii tarota . Granice swoich uprawnień, nigdy nie zostały jasno określone . Ona jest często przedstawiany współpracując najpotężniejszych użytkowników magii na Ziemi , w tym doktora Fate, Madame Xanadu , John Constantine, i Captain Marvel . Ona wykorzystała swoje uprawnienia do dowodzenia żywiołu , uzdrawiać , przemieniać i transmogrify obiektów , manipulowanie umysłami , i atakują swoich przeciwników wybuchy energii . Ona wskrzeszonamiasto Metropolis przed zagładą , połączyła ducha Aquaman jest z całym oceanem w finale " Obsidian Age " story arc, 26 i manipulować czasem i przestrzenią . Podczas części jej początkowej kadencji z Justice League , jej moce były bardziej ograniczone , polegające na manipulacji ognia , powietrza , wody i ziemi . Co więcej , jej moce wydaje związane z jej pewności siebie, jakdługo seria gaf opisanych w siedmiu żołnierzy zostawił ją emocjonalnie i psychicznie rozbita , bezsilny , dopóki była w stanie przywrócić jej utracone zaufanie . Zatanna jestwykwalifikowany iluzjonista , statystka i iluzjonista , nawet bez uciekania się do jej wrodzonych magicznych mocy . W rzeczywistości ona uważa część jej "treningu" , wykonując sztuczki sztuczki strony , a ona twierdzi, że wynalazł odmianę gry trzy karty losowego zwany " Zatara shuffle" , w którym jest tak szybkie i dokładne , że nawet bez uciekania się do oszukuje , tylko wykwalifikowani gracze jak Selina Kyle są w stanie śledzić ruchy rękami . Inne wersje [ edytuj] DC Super słownik [ edytuj] 1978 DC Super Słownik wymyślona postać , Conjura , który miał tę samą magiczną zdolność jako Zatanna , oprócz posiadania amulet podróżujących w czasie . Ziemia - 3 [ edytuj] Annataz Arataz , zła Ziemia - 3 odpowiednik Zatanna jest , pomaga Superman - premier do zatrzymania i męka Pana Mxyzptlk w Countdown do Final Crisis # 23 . Imp odmawia Prime z informacji i Annataz przywraca swoje uprawnienia . Refleksji nad własnymi wcześniejszych działań okrutnych , że pozwala sobie na śmierć przez rozwścieczony złoczyńcy . Jej zaklęcia są recytowane " do góry nogami " , a nie do tyłu . Zło odpowiednik Antymateria Ziemia Zatanna za , który w odróżnieniu od Ziemi - 3 odpowiednik nazywa Zatanna , jest krótko wspomniano w Trinity # 35 , jako jeden z niewielu ocalałych z oczyszczaniem na magiczne użytkowników . Amalgamatu Komiksy [ edytuj] We wszechświecie amalgamatu Comics , Zatanna jest zestawiany z Scarlet Witch z Avengers , tworząc postać znaną jako Wanda Zatara , Białej Czarownicy . Batman : Holy Terror [ edytuj] W Batman : Holy Terror ,świat, w którym Kościół Olivera Cromwella nie spadła , a świat jest rządzony przez totalitarny grupy religijnej zwanej Tajnej Rady , Zatanna jestagentem rady , używając jej ' grzechu ' w służbie państwa, do przechwytywania innych nadludzi , ale zostaje pokonany przez Batmana , skupiając się na pokonaniu Barry Allen , kiedy rzuca osad gazu w dół jej gardła . JLA : Kolejny Nail [ edytuj] Ona pojawia się w JLA : kolejny gwóźdź , który pokazuje jej współpracę -up z Hawkwoman w Midway City. Wydają się być bliskimi przyjaciółmi . Zatanna wydaje się mieć euroazjatyckiej możliwości. Temperatura zapłonu [ edytuj] W alternatywnej linii czasu zdarzenia Flashpoint , Zatanna jest członkiem Secret Seven , a także jest członkiem gangu motocyklowego , jej ojciec Giovanni " John " Zatara została przekształcona w motocyklu , gdy Zatanna jest jazda na nim . Zatanna ginie próbując rzucić zaklęcie śmierci na czarodziejka . [ 27 ] Smallville : Zwiastun [ edytuj] Zatanna gwiazdy w czterech emisji serii mini , Smallville : Harbinger . Szukam ojca " Księgi Magii " w Anglii , spotyka John Constantine po raz pierwszy . Oni współpracować w celu ratowania Rachel Roth i odzyskać Księgę Magii od Brata Krwi . Podobnie jak w serialu , a jej czary rozmawiacie całkowicie do tyłu . Wydań zbiorowych [ edytuj] JLA : Szukaj Zatanna za ( zbiera Atom # 19 , # 4, Hawkman Green Lantern # 42 , Detective Comics # 335 i 355 i Justice League of America # 51 ) Zatanna : Codziennie Magia ( Oryginalna powieść graficzna ) Zatanna : Mistress of Magic ( Zbiera # 1-6 ) Zatanna : Shades of the Past ( Zbiera # 7-16) W innych mediach [ edytuj] Telewizja [ edytuj] Zatanna pierwszy pojawia się w Batman : The Animated Series epizod " Zatanna " wyrażona przez Julie Brown. Ona pojawia się jako iluzjonista bez widocznej magicznymi mocami . Rozwinęła bliskie stosunki z Bruce Wayne ( który za pomocą aliasu " John Smith " ), w latach , w których Bruce podróżujących po świecie umiejętności, które później służą mu jako Batman nauki . Zatanna później przychodzi do Gotham City ze swoim magicznym show, ale odkrywa, że jest otoczona karnego magii debunker nazwie Montague Kane . Jej wysiłki , aby przywrócić jej imię i zatrzymać złoczyńcę położyła side-by -side z Batmana. W trakcie epizodu , Batman odkrywa swoją tożsamość jako " John Smith " do Zatanna . Zatanna sprawia, że dwa występy w Gotham Dziewczyny błyskowych odcinków animacji, wyrażane przez Stacie Randall . W "A Little Night Magic" , Zatanna idzie do domu na własną rękę po robi pokaz magii i ma kilka przygód po drodze : Odwraca pistolet rabuś za w węża , dzieli samochód w połowie , kiedy to prawie biegnie jej koniec, a obroty niektóre ulica thugs w ropuchy po biorą jej kapelusz . W "Hold the Tiger " , Zatanna zatrzymuje Catwoman kradzież kota Opals Eye w sklepie jubilerskim . Zatanna nie aresztować Catwoman lecz prosi Catwoman o pomoc w znalezieniu jej biały tygrys . Zatanna zrobił krótki występ w Batman Beyond odcinku " Out of the Past " ( sezon trzy , odcinek pięć ) w kolekcji obrazów , że Bruce jest spojrzenie na jego komputerze w przeszłości kocha , obok Lois Lane , Selina Kyle / Catwoman i Barbara Gordon . Zatanna jak widać w Justice League Nieograniczony odcinku " This Little Piggy " . Zatanna pojawia się w Justice League Nieograniczony odcinku " This Little Piggy " wyraził Jennifer Hale. Ona pomaga wyszukać Batman dla Villainess Kirke ( który zagrał Wonder Woman do świni ) . Zatanna jest najwyraźniej świadom prawdziwej tożsamości Batmana od jej ostatniego wyglądu ( " Bruce ! Nie widziałem cię tak długo ... ") i zna go na tyle dobrze, by dostrzec jego romans z Wonder Woman . W swoich przedstawieniach JLU , jej czary są często oddane do tyłu , ale niemal równie często rzucać bez słów , a w jednym przypadku , mówiąc normalnie . Wystąpiła również w odcinku "Balance" (głos Juliet Landau na niewymieniony w czołówce ) wśród superbohaterów opartych na magii dotkniętych przez zakłócenia w magicznej równowagi . W " Destroyer " , Zatanna pojawia się jako jedna z wielu członków Sprawiedliwość ligę do walki inwazji sił Apokoliptan . Pisarz Paul Dini DCAU pisał zarówno byłych i późniejszych występów Zatanna w opisanych powyżej. W 1998 roku , powiedział Alan Burnett Kreator Magazine " Paul Dini chciał użyć Zatanna bo jest potajemnie zakochany w niej. To coś, czego nie próbować mówić o zbyt wiele. " ( Nawiasem mówiąc , żona Dini jest iluzjonista Misty Lee, który zauważył na spotkaniu z nim , ile wyglądała Zatanna . ) Teenage Zatanna w Cartoon Monsoon Dwa odcinki kreskówki Monsoon konkursie funkcji wejściowej Zatanna jak nastoletni bohater , który jestskrzyżowaniem Sabrina , nastoletnia czarownica i Buffy: Postrach wampirów . Ten zobaczył rozum jej spotkania z KlarionWitch Boy , a także wyróżniona ojca (dalej tylko " Zatara " ), jak również nową postać starszej , nie- magia - dzierżąc brata Zatanna za ( o nazwie " Damon " w drugim odcinku ) . Serinda Swan jako Zatanna Zatara na Smallville. Zatanna macharakter powtarzający się w ostatnich trzech sezonach Smallville , grana przez aktorkę Serinda Swan , oznakowanie jej pierwszy występ w żywej akcji. Postać po raz pierwszy pojawiła późno w sezonie ósmym , w odcinku " Hex " . Ona jest opisana jako córka zmarłego Jana Zatara , " największy magik na świecie " . Zatanna wprowadza w Ace of Clubs , sceny Chloe Sullivan ( Allison Mack ) 's urodziny . Ożywiać rzeczy , Zatanna używa magii , aby wewnętrzne pragnienia bohaterów marzeń - Chloe jest fizycznie przekształcone przypominać jej kuzyna, Lois Lane ( Erica Durance ), na przykład , i Clark ( Tom Welling ) staje się " normalne" . Zatanna później podchodzi Oliver Queen ( Justin Hartley ) i proponuje mu układ: ona przyznania mu życzenie , jeśli wraca ojca magiczną książkę do niej. Raz nabywa Księgę Zatara z Green Arrow , którego rozpoznaje jako Oliver , ona ujawnia jej celem jest , aby używać go wskrzesić swojego ojca . Ponieważ Clark jest podatny na magię , a Oliver brakuje siły , by ją zatrzymać , Zatanna ma zrealizować do siebie , że jej ojciec poświęcił się więc ona mogła żyć . Później idzie do Oliver wytłumaczyć się i postanawia pomóc mu, że jeśli napotka żadnych nadnaturalnych wrogów po drodze, zostawiając mu swój numer telefonu . Łabędź ponownie wciela się w rolę w dziewiątym sezonie Smallville w odcinku zatytułowanym " Wojownik " . W sezonie dziesięć odcinków , które wyposażonerząd próbuje dopaść Justice League , obraz Zatanna jest określony wśród swoich celów. Chociaż nie przedstawiana przez Swan ,aktor w stroju stanowi Zatanna w odcinku " Icarus " . W odcinku " Fortune " , Zatanna jest używany jako urządzenie działki ; odcinek ustanawia ją jako że wysłał zaczarowany butelkę wina do Clark i Lois w nocy ich zaręczynowe, która określa wydarzenia z tego odcinka w ruchu . Zatanna pojawi się w Batman :Odważni i w teaser do " Chill of the Night " . Jennifer Hale powraca jej rolę Zatanna z Justice League Unlimited. Ona i Batman zatrzymać Abra Kadabra z obrabowanie wystawa muzealna wyświetlanie historii magów . Choć opiera się głównie na zaklęciach wokalnych , jest ona także pokazana , aby móc skutecznie władać magiczną różdżką Kadabra po to wiąże usta zamknięte, a gdy próbuje go usunąć ona wyciąga strumień chusteczki przywiązane do swojego języka. Zatanna dostaje różdżkę Kadabra i sprawia, że chusteczki higieniczne znikają , potem zaskoczy różdżkę . Podczas gdy Batman powstrzymuje niewolników kontroli umysłu , Zatanna walczy Kadabra i zatrzymuje go w swoim kapeluszu. Później wyciąga malutką klatkę dla ptaków z Kadabra w nim , zdobywając magiczne bitwy . Ta wersja Zatanna nosi lekko zmodyfikowaną wersję swojego oryginalnego stroju , z jej kabaretki trademark zastąpione fioletowe rajstopy. Zatanna w Young Justice . Zatanna pojawia się w Young Justice odcinek " Humanity " , [ 28], wyrażona przez Lacey Chabert . W tym wcieleniu , jest ona około 14 lat . [ 29 ] Zatara początkowo przynosi Zatanna Mount Sprawiedliwości w Happy Harbor spotkać się z zespołem , i prosi dzieci dają Zatanna zwiedzanie Góry Sprawiedliwości . Udają, aby przejść wraz z tym wniosek , szybko wykorzystywać statek panny Martian do opuszczenia jaskini i wyśledzić Red Tornado z Zatanna , odnosząc się do jej wyjścia z nich, jak " Porwanie " . Zatara był niezadowolony , że jego córka poszła na misję z zespołem . Można również zauważyć , że Robin wydaje się mieć interes w niej. Wraca w odcinku " Tajemnic " , gdzie i Artemis głowa do Manhattanu na noc Halloween . Są one w zasadzkę i ostatecznie porwana przez zaszkodzić, psychotycznego nastolatek uzbrojonych mistyczny miecz Beowulfa . Podczas gdy Harm przesłuchuje Artemis ,duch jego zamordowanej siostry , sekret, usuwa taśmę z ust Zatanna i pozwala jej uratować Artemis . Razem, te trzy dziewczyny pokonać szkodzić i pozwolić sekret jest duch , aby przejść w zaświaty . Następnie Zatanna obiecuje postawić właściwą grób dla Secret, który wcześniej został pochowany w ogródku Harm . W odcinku " Misplaced " , Zatanna jest z zespołem , gdy znikają wszyscy dorośli . Ona jest w stanie wykorzystać zaklęcie zlokalizować KlarionWitch Boy na Roanoke Island . Jak jej moce wydają się nieskuteczne przeciwko Klarion ( mówi o nich jako "baby magii" ) , ona wkłada hełm Fate jako wysiłek ostatniej szansy . Po Klarion ucieka , Nabu odmawia zrzeczenia Zatanna jako jego gospodarz , dopóki jej ojciec oferuje się jako gospodarz Nabu za . Po dokonaniu Batman obietnicę dbać o nią , Zatara wkłada kask i pozostawia Zatanna z resztą zespołu . Potem przenosi się do góry Sprawiedliwości z Miss Martian i Superboy i dołącza do teamu na pełen etat . Wykazano, że jest wyraźnie załamany po stracie ojca . W odcinku " Auld znajomy " , Zatanna pocałował Robin jako część tradycji Nowego Roku . Zatanna pojawia się w Young Justice : Invasion , który jest ustawiony w pięć lat po oryginalnej serii . W premierze serii , " Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku " , ona i Rocket są teraz wyświetlane jako dorosłych członków Justice League . W odcinku "głębi " Nightwing oznacza przeszłości romans między nimi , aby wyjaśnić , dlaczego chciał zapewnić mu zaczarowany amulet bez pytania o jej celu . W "satysfakcja", Zatanna i panna Marsa uczestniczyć bridal prysznicem Rocket . W odcinku " opanowany " , Zatanna , Captain Marvel , a zespół bitwa Despero w Sali Sprawiedliwości . Ona pomaga poprzez posiadanie Mal i mści uprawnień Despero jest na sobie. Zatanna pojawia się w Mad , gdzie dociera do odwołania się do Superman, Batman i Wonder Woman o miano "Super Friends" . Pojawia się ona także na skit nazwie " Mikstury 11 " wyrażanym przez Tara Strong , gdzie sprzymierza się z Harry'ego Pottera , Rona Weasleya i Hermiony Granger ich skoku. Zatanna pojawia się tylko w Robot Chicken DC Comics Specjalnej intra z Justice League . Film [ edytuj] W 2005 roku scenarzysta Hadley Davis ( Ice Princess) poinformowała, że napisał komedii featuring nastoletnią wersję Zatanna . Nic ponadto został kiedykolwiek słyszał o tym projekcie , a to zakłada się, że zostały porzucone . [ 30 ] Zatanna pojawi się w nowym filmie Guillermo del Toro , na podstawie komiksu Justice League ciemności. [ 31 ] Alternatywna wersja Zatanna sprawia krótki występ cameo w Justice League : Kryzys na dwóch Ziemiach jak członek Crime Syndicate Ameryki. Gry wideo [ edytuj] Zatanna jestgrywalną postacią w The Videogame konsola Justice League Heroes zgłaszane przez Kari Wahlgren . Zatanna pojawia się jako nie- grywalna postać w DC Universe Online , wyrażanym przez Claire Hamilton . Zatanna jestgrywalną postacią w Lego Batman 2 : . DC Super Heroes [ 32 ] Zatanna jestgrywalną postacią za pomocą zawartości do pobrania w niesprawiedliwości : Gods wśród nas . Lacey Chabert ponownie wciela się w rolę z Młodej Sprawiedliwości . [ 33 ] Na zakończenie Zatanna , w Zatanna i Doctor Fate połączyć swoje uprawnienia do tworzenia Tower of Fate . Był używany jako twierdza na wrogów liderem Reżimu Superman od Superman jest podatny na magię i uratował wiele istnień ludzkich . Także po porażce w rządzie , był używany jako więzienie dla pozostałych sił reżimu pomimo jury ich procesu wymagającego niezmiennych pozwanych ma kary śmierci . Zatanna pojawi się jako grywalna postać w grze wideo Young Justice : Legacy . Lacey Chabert ponownie wciela się w rolę . Ona odgrywa ważną rolę w pobliżu końca gry , gdzie wykorzystuje zaklęcie lokalizujące wyśledzić Klarion i kawałek posągu Tiamat w Bialya . Zatanna pojawi się jako grywalna postać wsparcia w nadchodzącym MOBA gier wideo Nieskończonego kryzysu , wyrażanym przez Jennifer Hale. Mimo, że nie wydaje się , plakatów reklamowych pokaz magii Zatanna można znaleźć w różnych częściach Gotham City w Batman : Początek Arkham